


In The End...

by ThisIrishVampire (MissingOneEye)



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Anger, Angst, Blood Drinking, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Jesse Custer/Tulip O'Hare, Psychological Drama, Technically cheating, Teeth, Tulip is dead, Violence, chainsaw, hunger, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingOneEye/pseuds/ThisIrishVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proinsias Cassidy was nearly cut in half by some lunatic with a chainsaw, what else could he have done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I wrote this. I hate Tulip/Jesse. I just think that Cassidy needs some love and he gets a lot of shit for really nothing, but no one really ever says, "thanks man", except for maybe Jesse at one point. I don't know. He seems like he'd say it, but not Tulip. Never Tulip. She just plays Cassidy after all.

It was an accident when it happened.

But, her pretty little neck just snapped so easily underneath his teeth.

She had struggled, sure, but the pain was so much worse.

When his entrails covered the tiled floor, a bitter hunger gnawed at his guts. He’d begged for someone, anyone, to save him. The ache made him feel hollow, left him drunk on the smell of his own death. He coddled his own organs, trying to scoop them desperately into his body.

The teeth of the chainsaw blade had hurt more, he bet, than his teeth on her flesh.

Still, it was an accident.

He regretted it. He was greedy. He’d already lived 114 years, but he didn’t mind romancing the idea of living a bit more. He’d done a lot of bad things, why should now change?

Her body looked hideous on the floor by him and he couldn’t help but feel like it didn’t belong there. For once, he actually felt like he ended a life.

Normally he wouldn’t kill anyone that didn’t deserve it.

Normally he only killed those bastards that hurt others, that robbed others, but the hunger was too much this time.

Tulip O’Hare didn’t even watch him.

She didn’t even realize how dangerous he could be.

He loved her.

So did his best mate.

But, the body would have to be taken care of come night break. There was no sense in letting Jesse Custer find the corpse.

Cassidy picked absentmindedly at where the slice had penetrated his body. Thanks to the beautiful woman lying next to him, he could live life in one piece again. He still felt pretty awful about the whole ordeal, but love or not he wanted to live. To live, he had to kill. She was the only one he could get to.

It was probably better for it.

Still, couldn’t let Jesse find the corpse.

Not now, not ever. She’d look nice lying with the other bits and pieces of the men Proinsias Cassidy had slaughtered. He was giving back to nature, really. He was just trying to convince himself that what he did was done for a good reason. Really.

Jesse Custer, where was he?

There was no reason for him to come looking for her now. His entire schedule was pretty busy over the next few days and Cassidy couldn’t help but feel thankful for that much. By nightfall he’d have the whole mess cleaned up. He’d even scrub the floors to make up for what he’d done.

Her brown curls were covered in her own blood, but he’d closed her eyes. He couldn’t stand to see her staring at him. He felt like a traitor. He’d eat Jesse too, so maybe he wasn’t. It was survival of the fittest. He had as much a right to live as they did, too bad how he managed to do so.

114 years was a long time to establish how to be a backstabbing asshole. He needed it. He needed that little bit of him. It was the only way.

Several times in the past he’d been caught in a bad spot, so he couldn’t let Jesse catch him now. He’d just come up with some story about how Tulip left him to go somewhere else, maybe Albuquerque. She’d mentioned a guy there anyway.  

Night fell heavily.

With much reluctance, Cassidy dragged her body outside and cussed quietly under his breath all the while.

“Yer a doll, just lettin’ ya know. Even though ya decided to, ya know, go on with him. Just wantin’ to let ye know that this ain’t about that, no, this ain’t about that in the slightest wee bit.”

Cassidy continued to grunt as her body caught on rocks along the path. He continued to cuss.

“Tulip, oh Tulip, I wanted ye to know I be real sorry for what’s had to be done, ya hear? I be real sorry indeed.”

The body made a soft thud as it hit the trunk below. Cassidy physically cringed as he buried her below the dirt of Texas.

He was just giving back to nature.

He was just giving back something he had no right to take.

Still, what’s done is done is done.

He turned away and forgot that he ever met her. He had to. He had to forget her face. He left her there, buried below. Wished her luck wherever she ended up.

When Jesse Custer came around asking for her, Cassidy lied like he was born to do. Jesse was hurt, pissed, and other emotions were peeking up from his mask. The vampire could see it all. How did this happen?

He could distinctly hear the chainsaw revving to life in his memory as some unnamed bastard decided to lose their head over a stupid dispute. Hell, Cassidy couldn’t even remember what it was. It was the drugs, the drugs affected his memory. Or maybe the drugs were the dispute. But he hadn’t had time to think before he was tasting his own blood in his mouth. All he could see was red as he painted the walls with his life essence. Tulip had been screaming. The bastard with the chainsaw had booked it, but Tulip. Oh, Tulip had stayed. Why couldn’t she have run too?

Preacher was drinking.

Cassidy just cheered him on, smiling though traces of Tulip’s blood could be found on his teeth if one looked close enough, or hard enough. Not Jesse though. Jesse just ranted to Cassidy as he was naught to do.

His best friend? He listened. He listened as Jesse complained about the lie that Cassidy told, and numerous times Cassidy almost believed it himself.

Still, he knew the truth.

The truth ate him up.

But he’d never tell.

He’d never tell because he didn’t want to die.

He didn’t want Jesse to kill him.

As Jesse ranted, Jesse drank.

As Jesse drank, he grew drunk.

Cassidy was with him, right with him, drinking whatever concoction he’d managed to create that day. It stung his nostrils as it entered his lips and it burned his throat as he swallowed. The world spun around him haphazardly and Jesse was leaning on it. He could smell the preacher’s scent and he nearly told him.

He nearly told him because he didn’t want to keep secrets from him.

Jesse had that air around him that made Cassidy feel okay, yet all of his nerves were on end at the same time. It confused him to no end. He felt like he could trust the preacher, but also felt like the preacher was a threat.

He grinned stupidly, his teeth doubling as his killing machines.

Jesse was extremely intoxicated and next thing Cassidy knew, they were kissing. Their lips were touching gently at first, but the collision soon became rough as they both drunkenly tore at each other’s lips. When Jesse’s tongue slid over his lips, Cassidy nearly lost it.

The preacher pulled back and eyed Cassidy, confused.

“Taste like blood”, he muttered stupidly. Cassidy didn’t say anything.

“I already told ya, didn’t I? I tried to tell ya that I was a damned Vampire from Dublin.”

“Oh. Yeah. Right. I remember.”

They were kissing again and Cassidy couldn’t decide what he thought about it. Jesse, on the other end, was just as confused.

Cassidy’s lips were warm. They weren’t like Tulip’s because they weren’t soft, but they were a fine enough replacement. He was too drunk to think about the consequences of his actions now, but why would he need to? Thinking about consequences wasn’t fun.

Besides, he was alone.

Tulip left him.

At least Cassidy stayed.


End file.
